Positive
by emmaliefje
Summary: Rory stared at the word. She blinked, willing it to change. Gradually, she sat down on the bathroom floor, letting the pregnancy test fall from her hand… Rory thinks her life is ruined, but perhaps the best is still to come. Oneshot.


_Positive.  
_Rory stared at the word. She blinked, willing it to change.  
_Positive.  
_She swallowed slowly, trying to settle her dancing stomach. She looked at the small digital screen again to make sure she's hadn't imagined it.  
_Positive.  
_Gradually, she sat down on the bathroom floor, letting the pregnancy test fall from her hand…

--------------------------------

A tear rolled down her cheek, but he didn't reach to wipe it away. She saw to her dismay that his shoulders were hunched and he was looking at the ground. She wished she could turn back time, turn back time to the night that changed her life, and take it back. Her life had been near perfect, and now it was near ruined.

He dared not look into her eyes, because he knew what he would see there: such disappointment and sorrow that it would rip his soul apart. He was fleeing, and both of them knew it.

"I'm sorry Rory, I can't. I… I just… I can't…" he uttered, chancing a look at her tear-streaked face. Her blue eyes sparkled even more brightly because she was crying. But her expression had changed. It was not a hopeless "I need you" look as it had been before. Her jaw was locked, and her eyes flared in anger and some hatred. Logan recoiled inwardly. Needing every ounce of his willpower, he forced himself to look away from her eyes and turn around. Agonized step by agonizing step, he walked away from her.

A sob escaped her mouth. Tears were rolling freely and blurred her vision of him walking away, and she was happy because of them. He was leaving her. After everything, he was leaving her. _Logan. My Logan…_ she thought, hoping desperately that he could hear her. Every step he took away from her tore both their hearts bit by bit to pieces. But Rory would not succumb to the pain and sorrow. _I'll be on my own for now, but never alone, _she thought bitterly.

She did not realize tears were rolling down Logan's face as well. He would never let her see him cry as he was crying now. _Never… Rory, my Rory…_

--------------------------------

_I can't believe that this is my child… My baby… My beautiful baby girl, _Rory thought incredulously, looking into two small eyes that were exact duplicates of her own. She held her baby in her arms, marveling at her beauty. _She's perfect, _she thought, a tear of happiness rolling down her cheek.

"She's perfect," echoed Lorelei, taking a seat beside her on the hospital bed. "Just like you were." She put her arm over Rory's shoulder and hugged her. She kissed Rory on the cheek. "She's absolutely beautiful." They both looked down on the newborn infant, Rory at her baby, and Lorelei at her grandchild. Rory smiled and mused, _Yet another Gilmore girl. _

--------------------------------

She smiled at him again, and giggled inwardly when she saw him blush. _That doesn't happen every day. _She passed through the rows of clothes, every so often catching a glimpse of the mysterious, handsome man. _Listen to me, _she thought lightheartedly, _The mysterious, handsome man… After today I'll never even see him again… _

She had been thinking the exact thing that he had been thinking. They wouldn't see each other ever again after today. But he did not want to give up on such a beautiful girl that easily. Before she realized it, he was in front of her, smiling merrily. He held out his hand, but she could see that his sure attitude was a cover. He looked as excited as she felt.

"Hi. I'm Heath," he said. She looked into his honest face and took his hand. There was a spark as her hand touched his, and she felt her hand warm up and tingle pleasantly.

"I'm Rory," she replied, looking into his dark brown eyes and smiling just as broadly. _Perhaps I was mistaken… _she thought delightfully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I updated it with the transitions very clear. I'm very sorry that all the awesome reviews were deleted tear tear... It sucks with the power of many vacuum cleaners... Well it's just a oneshot that took me like no time at all to write. Use your imagination to figure what happens:-D


End file.
